High School of Marvel and Capcom
by MidnightNocturne
Summary: Endless floods of high school drama and crazy villains as your teachers? What could get worse for our young students? Follow the high school life of your favorite characters as they battle the forces of teachers and wackiness!
1. Chapter 1: Back to School

This is my first MVC fanfic! Please read n rate! Hope u enjoy it!

Chapter 1

_**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**_

The alarm clock went off with its whining tone. Ryu groaned and struggled to slam the alarm off with his heavy hand. He painfully sat up in his bed out a long lion-yawn. Groaning and mumbling, Ryu climbed out of his bed and dragged himself downstairs to the kitchen in his boxers, smacking his lip lazily. He rummaged through the cupboard and produced an instant ramen cup. He then poured steaming water into it and slinked towards the calendar. He groaned with a facepalm. The 1-week holiday was over, which meant that he had to return to a place he definitely did not look forward to: high school.

He retrieved his breakfast and a pair of chopsticks. He walked over to his small TV, switched it to the news channel and slurped his ramen.  
>"And the Red Skulls strike again, this time, robbing a liquor store and two convenience stores in one night," the anchorman said. "5 bystanders were injured, now under extensive care. The police are still investigating the gang's whereabouts."<br>Ryu rolled his eyes in disgust and turned off the TV with a click of the remote. After throwing away his empty ramen cup, he headed upstairs to get ready for another day of arduous torture. The martial artist brushed his teeth emotionlessly staring at his reflection in the mirror as if it was purgatory, feeling neither disgust nor appeasement. After a cold shower, Ryu was more awake, and promptly put on his school uniform and left his apartment with his backpack. He took the usual route, past the bakery, a left turn at the gym, and down the alley.  
>As he trotted through the alleyway, Ryu spotted a couple of thugs, leaned against the wall, smoking and drinking. They soon noticed him too, and gave a sinister sneer as they approached him.<br>"Hey, school-boy! Ya gotta pay a toll to pass, don'tcha know?"  
>Ryu stared at them, unblinking. "I've never heard of a toll here. Let me through and no one will get hurt."<br>"Ho, ho. You've got guts. Do you know who we are?" The one that seemed to be the leader revealed a tattoo of a crimson skull with horns and bat wings.  
>"That's right. We're part of the Red Skulls. Just hand over all the money ya got and we promise we won't hurt ya, kid."<br>"Your gang is only made out of hopeless thugs and outcasts, hiding behind your weapons."  
>"You little son of a bitch!" one of them yelled as he charged with a switchblade. Ryu easily dodged the jab and trapped his opponent's arm under his own, then delivered a powerful round-house kick to the stomach, slamming the thug against the wall.<br>"Get that bastard!" the leader ordered. His cronies rushed at him with knives, baseball bats, and lead pipes. Ryu deftly dispatched them with ease. Panicked, their leader pulled out a handgun and hollered as he emptied the rounds. "Die!" Ryu dodged the projectiles so easily that he didn't even break a sweat. As the gun clicked empty, he jumped at his target with a deadly side kick. The gangster was sprawled on the ground, wheezing for air. After he managed to lift his head, he asked, "Kid, what's your name?"  
>"Ryu."<br>"Ryu as in dragon, huh? That's fitting; you fight like one. Well listen up, Ryu: the boss will hear about this and be after you, so you better get ready; fight or flight. He's more than meets the eye."  
>"He's just a thug like you. He won't be much of a problem."<br>He shook his head with a nasty grin, as if he knew a way to take over the world. "No, he's _much_ more than that. Some say he's straight from hell."  
>The criminal collected himself and began to wake some of his accomplices.<br>"You've won today, but the next time you face the Red Skulls, the boss'll be there. I may be a hoodlum, but I have some morals of my own, and no one deserves what he'll do to you. I'm one of the few people who know what he really is. So get ready, he's coming for you."  
>With that, he and his followers limped away. <em>What an odd fellow,<em> Ryu thought. He took out his cell phone and looked at the time. 7:15.  
>"Crap! I'm late for school!" he cursed and sprinted towards his destination at full speed.<br>He arrived at the large building glimpsing at the sign that read: School of Marvel and Capcom, uniting east with west. This school was founded for youths of extraordinary gifts, usually superpowers. Ryu spied the PE teacher, Wolverine with a meter stick and sniffling students who were in the usual punishment position, on their knees and stretching their hands up to the air. Wolverine was strutting down the row, rebuking them.  
>"Why can't you bubs be more punctual? You're damn lucky I can't use my claws on you. Hey! Put those hands up properly, this is supposed to be a punishment, not a picnic!"<br>Ryu stealthily snuck over the walls with a single leap, and tip-toed towards the side-door, but stopped dead in his tracks as he heard the teacher sniffing suspiciously.  
>"What's that smell? Ah, I recognize it now. My 'favorite' student," he snarled as his bared teeth twisted into an evil grin.<p>

Ryu bolted inside and ran into his classroom with a bloodthirsty mutant yelling after him. He slammed the door shut and turned around to be met by booming voice yell "DOOM!" and a steak of electricity shoot towards him.

How was that? Stay tuned for a bonus chapter!


	2. BONUS chapter: Misinterpretations

Ok. This is a parody of the part where Ryu beat up all of the gangsters.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

**Thug[recovering from injury]: **Kid, what's your name?  
><strong>Ryu[as the wind blows dramatically]:<strong> Ryu.  
><strong>Thug:<strong>Ryu as in dragon, huh? That's fitting; you fight like one. Well listen up, Ryu: the boss will hear about this and be after you, so you better get ready; fight or flight. He's more than meets the eye. **Ryu[tapping his chin]: **A Transformer?  
><strong>Thug[very pissed at his stupidity]: <strong>NO YOU FOOL! HOW STUPID CAN YOU GET? WE'VE GOT THE DRAMATIC WIND AND EVERYTHING SET UP FOR YOUR "COOL SCENE", AND YOU JUST GO AHEAD AND RUIN IT, DIDN'T YOU! WHY THE HELL ARE YOU EVEN ONE OF THE MAIN CHARATERS IN THIS FANFIC?(….ramble, ramble, ramble…..)

Did u get the joke? Remember: "Transformers, more than meets the eye." LOLOLOLOLOLOL! Please tell me if you think I should continue the bonus chapters or if you totally hate it!


	3. Chapter 2: Teacher Disputes

Here's chapter 2!

The arch of electricity shot towards Ryu who barely jumped out of the line of fire. But just as he dodged, Wolverine burst into the classroom bellowing, "I know you're here, Capcom boy-!" and was cut off by the electricity as it made direct contact with his face.  
>"GAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH~! MY FACE!"he screamed as he collapsed onto the floor and rolled in pain.<br>"Oops," Dr. Doom whispered, his hand still outstretched. His attire was much more audacious than most of the teachers in the school. It consisted of his super villain costume, a almost medieval-like armor and a green, and a colorful tie with pictures of robots all over it.  
>Wolverine wobbled up and stormed up to his attacker. "What the hell's the idea, Doom?"<br>"I wasn't aiming for you! You just happened to be in the way!"  
>"Well <em>someone's <em>gotta pay for my plastic surgery!"  
>Dr. Doom threw his hands up in disbelief. "Doommit, Logan! You heal from any wound you get!"<br>"I at least want a compensation fee from your sorry ass, Victor."  
>"You broke down my door! I spent at least <em>three<em> months customizing it to have a doomy feel to it!"  
>"I don't give a lick about your doom-shit!"<br>The villain gasped. "You just did not!"  
>Wolverine smirked, knowing that he hit a nerve. "I think I just did."<br>"Everybody fears Doom, and no one can ignore it, stumpy!"  
>"Stumpy? STUMPY?Now you've pissed me off! You wanna go?"<br>If Dr. Doom's face was visible, he would have been grinning. "Now, now, why make such violent notions?"  
>Then he gestured towards the class with both hands. "Think about the children."<br>The X-Man was about to blow, razor claws slightly propruding.  
>"You never think about anyone but yourself, and these brats are all innocent as sin," he seethed.<br>MODOK squirmed his head out of his classroom door, which was across from Dr. Doom's. "Hey, keep it down, will you! I'm actually trying to teach today."  
>Wolverine threw a whiteboard eraser at him. "Shut it, Humpty!"<br>MODOK yelped and retreated, but poked his head out one last time. "I'll get you later for that!" he vowed and quickly shut the door, fearing another attack.  
>The two teachers glared at each other for a few intense moments.<p>

"We'll see what the principal has to say about this," Wolverine spat and left.  
>"'We'll see what the principal has to say about this'", Doom mimicked in an annoying voice and turned back to his students. "And now my minions- I mean, students, back to philosophy," he said in his normal voice, as he rubbed his hands together eagerly as if he was plotting something.<p>

Bonus Chapter coming soon! :)


	4. BONUS chapter 2: Doom it

**(In the teachers' lounge):**

**[Prof. Doom using the coffee machine…]**

**Doom [growling]: ** Doom it, out of coffee.

**Wolverine [scowling]: **Why don't you just say damn it?

**Doom: **Excellent question! Doom is more powerful and menacing than damn in every way; thus, saying "doom it" is more offensive than "damn it".

**Wolverine [stares blankly and sips his coffee]: **You're the only one who thinks that way.

**Doom [scoffs]: **A ridiculous postulate, Logan. _Everybody _is aware of the power of doom.

**Wolverine: **Sigh*** **I don't even know what the hell postulate means so I won't even bother answering. You're a lost cause.

**[Wolverine leaves teachers' lounge]**

**Doom: **How dare you turn your back on Doom! I'm not done with you yet!

**Wolverine: **Freak.

**Doom [marches after him, pointing an accusing finger]: **I heard that! This shall be reported to the Anti-Bullying Club!


	5. Chapter 3:Enter! the Taskmaster!

YES! Now that it's the summer, I don't have any school work to do! Wait, I still have to do a lot of SAT crap. Meh, I'll do that later. Anywho, here's the new chapter!

Dr. Doom strutted over to the whiteboard and examined the classroom. The room had a very cold and metallic feel to it, and robots that slightly resembled skeletons and bodies hung along two of the walls, as well as his "doom" propaganda posters. He didn't notice Ryu sneaking into a seat at the back. Some students looked bored, a few were sleeping, others joking around, and the rest were socializing amongst themselves. Regardless, Doom went on with his ranting.

"Doom: the ultimate power of this world! You are all destined to it, and any fool that attempts to escape it shall painfully meet his untimely doom," he lectured as he paced slowly back and forth in the front of the classroom. Doom paused to see a hand raised. "Ah, yes. Miss Chun-Li," he said casually, trying to hide the fact that he was excited that someone was actually paying attention.

"What about you?" the Chinese girl asked, only half-interested.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Aren't _you_ also destined to 'doom,'" Chun-Li questioned again.

Dr. Doom leaned forward on his desk. "My dear girl, I _am _doom."

He waited for a dramatic reaction, but all that was heard was a yawn and the chirps from the birds outside. Annoyed, Doom was about to continue with the lesson, but a large green figure burst through the door.

"MY DOOR!" Doom wailed in agony.

"WHY LITTLE MEN RUIN HULK LOCKER!" the intruder bellowed. "WHERE MEAN LITTLE MEN!"

Doom summoned all of his might to suppress his rage. "Mr. Hulk. You are late. You obliterated my door. 20 minutes. In the Doom Room. Now."

The Doom Room was actually a large cylindrical capsule that electrocutes whatever or whoever is inside. Its main function is to punish students as Dr. Doom pleases.

"NO. HULK SMASH MEAN LITTLE MEN!"

"Do you want me to tell your cousin about this?" Doom snapped.

Hulk contemplated this for a moment and reluctantly shook his head like a little boy. "Hulk no want Jenny angry at Hulk."

"Then would you please _kindly_ step into the Doom Room and wait there until I say so," Dr. Doom growled, strongly emphasizing "kindly".

The monstrosity sulked into the chamber, his muscles threatening to burst its walls.

Dr. Doom set the power level to over 9000 volts and pressed the button to activate the torture chamber. The machine exploded with a deafening _BOOM!_ and sent Doom and a few students flying against the wall. The fire alarm rang and the fire sprinklers sprayed the entire classroom.

"Everybody OUT!" the philosophy teacher commanded, still recovering from the impact. "Class is dismissed early today."

After all the students, including the Hulk, lumbered out, Doom was brooding and grumbling. "Just you wait, my overgrown friend. I shall soon extract my revenge." With that, he broke out with his evil laugh. MODOK poked his head out of his classroom. "You're not plotting some evil scheme, are you?" the mathematics teacher asked in disbelief.

"Of course not," Doom answered, still laughing, as he played evil background music from his iTunes account.

MODOK shook his head in dismay. "And I thought I was a nutter."

Taskmaster's POV:

Sup bitches. Looks like I'm the narrator for now. I don't read to no fairy stories to a brat at home, but I guess I have to do a decent job since I'm getting paid. So, anyways, I was going down the main hall, (no school uniform for me thank you very much, just my hoodie and Levi's), you know, with my usual swag, goin to my next boring-ass classroom. What was it again? Oh yeah, language arts. Boring class, but Ms. Trish is smokin hot. Blonde hair, big boobs, nice ass; what more can a guy ask for? She's new, but she's handlin the job pretty well. I personally thought she was some dumb bimbo who got the job by boning the principal or somethin. Believe it or not, she's got a teacher's degree from some fancy college. Hey, it could be a forge. And there's some rumor goin around that she's some demon that seduces and devours hormone-raging jocks after school or something. Whatever, she's still hot. I got there 5 minutes late like always, slumped in my graphitized, half-assed desk, and checkin out the teach and stuff. We had to read the rest of some shit called Brave New World, so I just hid my Playboy magazine behind it as I was focused in "educational reading". Class was almost over when door slid open, and one of the top guys on my "must kill" list strutted his ass into the room. Dante. Pretty boy extreme. Mr. "bad boy" himself. Junior, like me, but this is his first year in this hellhole. As soon as his sorry face came here, chicks were diggin him from left to right, which really ticked off 95% of the male population in this school. Always late for class (although I have no right to say that myself), sometimes ditchin school (again, I'm no better), ignorin all the rules (that's one of my hobbies), and not givin a shit about anything at all. He's got his own business as some demon hunter or some other shit, but seriously, who the hell would go to one of those. He usually has this super squirrel sidekick or some other gerbil thing following him around. Calls himself Beautiful Moe or somethin like that. Dante's wearin his annoying red trenchcoat over his uniform, carryin his usual pizza. Heard he's a good fighter, so I'll have to give him respect for that.

"Sorry I'm late Trish. Had to finish a job," he said and went to his seat. Man, just seeing him move pisses me off. He puts his feet on his desk and lies back. Frickin badass wannabe. I forgot to tell you, Ms. Trish sorta adopted him or somethin. I don't know.

"Did you finish the essay that was assigned over the spring break?" she asked. Oh, f****. I forgot to do that and I'm already failing this class. I'm a rebel, but don't wanna be left behind by the pack.

"Oh, right. I'll get to that today," he mumbled.

"Dante, it was due today."

"Hm? Already?" he said halfheartedly. Some of the girls in the back giggled. Damn, they're annoying.

"Anyone who hasn't turned in their essay can get half the credit tomorrow," Ms. Trish announced. "Tony, is that pornography I see?"

Double f****! I didn't notice I put my book down with the pages wide open. I'm gonna have to scrub the school toilets again! I'm officially screwed. I opened my mouth to make a cheap excuse, but miraculously, I was saved by the bell. It was some divine hymn to my ears. Hell, I might even start going to church!

"Sorry, gotta fly, babe," I quickly burted and bolted out the door with my stuff. Once again, the Taskmaster has made his daring escape.

Fini! Okay, don't have much to say, so stay tuned for another bonus chapter that will come shortly!


	6. BONUS chapter 3: Revenge of the Fallen

Hey y'all! Looks like I had to go to a SAT boot camp during the summer break, so I seriously didn't have time. Sorry for the hold up, and here's the bonus chapter!

**[Dr. Doom spying on Hulk, who is with Spencer and She-Hulk, from across the hall…]**

**Dr. Doom [to himself]: **You may have been pardoned during my indoctrination for your insolence, but rest assured that I shall fulfill my revenge, my (literally) two-toned friend.

**[Hulk and his friends move outside to the schoolyard with Dr. Doom trailing them. The group stops at a bench to eat their lunch.]**

**Dr. Doom [poking his head out of a trash can]: **Fortunately I salvaged a lock of your hair, which can satisfy the conditions for this curse!

**[Sinks back into the trash can.]**

**Dr. Doom [Takes out a straw doll and stuffs Hulk's hair inside]: **Mwa, hahahaha! Now feel the ultimate pain!

**[Doom stabs doll in the private section with a pin]**

**Hulk [scratches his pubic area]: **Hulk scratchy.

**Spencer: **Ant chewing at your balls or something?

**She-Hulk: **And why would you think that, Spencer?

**Spence [shrugs]: **Hey, it's either that or a boner.

**[She-Hulk slugs Spencer, Hulk is still scratching]**

**Dr. Doom [peers out of trash can]: It seems as though I must go greater lengths. Then, how about here!**

**[Stabs the center voodoo's buttocks]**

**Hulk [clutching his backside]: **Hulk has to go!

**Spencer: **Whaaaatt?

**Hulk [running over to trash can]: **Hulk must go, NOW!

**Dr. Doom [thinking to himself]: **_Has this lumbering fool exploited my location? No, perhaps if I lie still, he shan't notice me. He's lifting the lid; why did it become dark again? Wait, what's that smell? Oh, don't tell me… oh, God, no, no, NOOOOOOOO~!_

**Hulk [closes overflowing trash can]: **Hulk feel good now!

**Spencer: **That was…. really gross.

**She-Hulk: **We're gonna be late for class! Let's go!

**[The three of them rush inside.**

**Dr. Doom [struggling out of the mess] : **You… have humiliated me… for the last time!

Hahaha! Now that Doom considers the Hulk his mortal enemy, let's see how things unravel in the next chapter.


	7. Chapter 4: Rivalry and Contemplation

Dante's POV:

I had forgotten all about that ten-page essay on the epic written by Sir Arthur in 1986. The spring break's a busy time of the year for a guy like me. You see, I got a small business running in downtown called Devil May Cry. My job's mostly about demon-slaying, but I occasionally do odd jobs. Enough about what I do, let's get back to the main plot. I was half-asleep when that annoying bell woke me up, so I gathered my stuff like everyone else to get to the next class. Out of sheer bad luck, Trish caught me before I reached the door.

"You're going to finish that essay, right?"

"Don't sweat it. You know I always get the job done."

"Speaking of job, how did today's mission go? Your aura seemed gloomier than usual when you walked into the room."

"The big fish got away. He's a sneaky one, I've got to admit."

"That's surprising. You usually smell them out before they get far."

"I'll catch him soon. Swear it on my business."

"Just as you'll do with your essay?"

Pause.

"That's not fair."

I was crossing the courtyard to get to my next class when I heard that psycho from the top of the highest roof. He jumped down Pocahontas style as he drew his katanas.

"Ikuzo, kisama!" he screeched with a swing from both swords.

I summoned Rebellion and blocked the attacks. His strength isn't too bad, but his real power comes from his unpredictability and high-speed regeneration. He's fun to fight, but like I said, he's a psychopath.

"Did ya miss me, darlin'?" he cackled as he struggled to pucker his lips through the mask.

"Who'd miss your ugly mug?" I said smugly.

His nostrils flared as steam came out of them. "Now you've done it, Dante!" he howled and back flipped to reach for his machine guns.

"Oi,oi. Isn't it a little dangerous to use guns with this many people around?"

I gestured my head gestured towards the growing crowd, filled with nervous and anxious faces. Deadpool's gaze darted from me to the students and back. Slowly, he slid his guns back into his pants. "Whatever, it won't make a difference in the outcome!" he yelled and made another jump for me. Time to push him to his limit.

"Then let's end this quickly!" I shot back and teleported to his side with a slash.

He stopped it with one katana and pressed a button on his belt. "Ha! Too easy."

He got behind me and came down with his swords, but I already saw it coming. We exchanged blows while teleporting, demolishing our surroundings in the process. Then I heard _him _from 53 feet away.

"Move it, let me through!" Coach "Scratch" growled as he pushed through the students to get to the middle of the courtyard. "Who the hell is making this ruckus?"

I jumped back a safe distance from Deadpool and said, "Sorry, gotta run."

"You ain't goin' anywhere, hippie hippopotamus!"

Too late. I teleported to distant rooftop for some 5-star entertainment that movies can't give you. When the poor dude finally noticed Logan lumbering for him, he desperately slammed down on his overheating teleportation device again and again, screaming incomprehensibly. It exploded, knocking him to the ground and left him twitching. Now he was at the mercy of "Scratch". The PE teacher cracked his knuckles with satisfaction. I think I even see fire blazing in his eyes. Wade's a dead man. XP

As usual, I skipped 5th period and took a nap on my favorite roof.

_I heard shattering windows and inhumane screeches. Something was coming. Mommy pulls us into the next room and hides us in a chest. She tells us she loves us, kisses us both, and closes the lid. Is she playing a game with us like we always do? Our hands squeeze together. Is he scared? We were playing like we always do, weren't we? I hear the door breaking and a lot of things coming in, all of them making scary sounds. Mom screams and I hear something being cut, then something falling on the ground. Stuff outside are being broken. What's happening? I'm scared. Where's mom? I want to see what's happening, but I'm scared of the things outside. _He_ lifts the lid a little to take a peak. I almost scream when I see monsters breaking our house. Those are only in stories, aren't they? Then I see mommy. She's on the floor, crying with blood around her. She slowly puts a finger to her lips to tell us to be quiet, just like when it's bedtime. Her hand falls and she doesn't move. Why isn't she moving? Is she sleeping? No, she's-._

_I can't think that. I want to cry. We were going to live together forever and be happy. Before I can cry, he closes the chest and covers my mouth. His hands are wet. Was he crying? I hear the monsters still breaking the house. Why is this happening? Did we do something bad? Only if daddy was here… The ceiling falls on us and I go blank._

_I wake up and the house is gone. It's broken on the ground. I get up and look around. Where's mommy? Where's mommy? She's okay, right? I saw her getting away. I look down and I see an arm. The hand has mommy's ring on. I remember. She told us to stay quiet. We can't play together or laugh at her jokes anymore. We can't see her smile anymore. _Why_? _Why _is this happening? Do we deserve this? Why did they take mommy from us? _Why_? I try to pull her out. I can't believe that this is happening._

"_Mommy, get up. Let's go to the park today. I'll be a good boy. I promise I'll help you with the chores everyday. Just wake up mommy! Mommy!"_

_I cry and scream. I don't want any toys anymore! I just want mommy to be alive again! Why is this happening?_

_After crying, Sun was going to sleep. I'm alone. _

_No, I'm not. _

_I look around. He's not here. Where's Vergil? Did he end up like mommy? Did he leave me? Thinking just made me scared and sad. I start crying again, but tears don't come out. Firefighters, policemen and ambulances drove here to see if we were okay, but it doesn't feel like anyone is here._

_I'm all alone._

I woke up from that bad memory again. Geez, this is driving me insane! This happened a long time ago, so why is it popping into my head again? I haven't been able to find him for almost ten years, but I still have a feeling that he's alive. Is he trying to find me too? Suddenly someone said, "Catch!"

I grabbed the soda can that flew at my head and saw Joe coming. He sometimes tags along on my jobs for the fun of it. He's a small guy, but he can take care of himself pretty well. Together we're the dynamic duo: Stylish and Viewtful.

"Hey Stylish! Why the long face?"

"It's nothing. Just been thinking."

"My God! If our demon hunter's been _thinking, _then it's definitely nothing," he gasped sarcastically.

"Cut the crap, Joe," I said with a smirk.

"Then what's been bothering you?" he asked as he sat beside me and popped open the lid on his drink. I got up from my sleeping position.

"I've been wondering if _he's _still alive."

Joe almost dropped the can. "Dude, I thought you put the past behind you already-"

"I know, I know. But I've been having dreams about _that _day lately."

Joe's one of the few people I've trusted with my secrets. He might be a loudmouth, but he's good at keeping promises.

"Those are just _dreams_. Don't let them get to your head."

"Maybe if I-"

"Wait, I know what you need," he interrupted and turned his whole body towards me. "What you need is a stress reliever. And the best kind comes from…"

"Demon hunting," I finished with a grin.

"You have any missions, captain," he asked eagerly.

"There's one I didn't finish," I began.

"Dante thinking and now failing a mission, the world's really gonna end in 2012."

I chuckled. "You're giving me too much credit."

"Maybe, but this _is _turning out to be a weird day."

"You want to tag along for this fish?"

"Now you're asking me for help! This day is _crazy!_" he exclaimed and almost fell off the roof.

"Be cool, Joe. So, are you coming or not?"

"This demon actually got away from you! Of course I'm coming! But you can't tell Sylvia; she's gonna beat me half dead again," he mumbled weakly. Last time his girlfriend found out that he's been off picking a fight with uglies that are five times bigger than him, Joe was rushed to the hospital with lots of broken bones and Sylvia following him with a bloody metal bat.

"Better get a good excuse."

"Ammy's gonna cover me. How about we meet at you're place after school."

"Sounds good."

"It's gonna be lunch soon. Let's go!" he said and jumped off the roof. He always been like this; when I get all gloom and doom, he keeps my mind off dark stuff. In return, I share some of my demon-hunting glory with him. Hopefully, we'll stay friends even after high school.

"Don't try to ditch me here!"I called and jumped after him.

* * *

><p>Yeah. That was kinda boring….. T_T<p>

More action awaits in the next chapter, so stay tuned!


	8. BONUS 4: Malfunctions

This one is very, very short….. :3

* * *

><p>Hope you guys will still like it!<p>

**Wolverine[strutting triumphantly to a helpless Deadpool] : **Heh, heh, heh. I'm gonna have a lot of fun punishing you, brat.

(Deadpool's teleportation belt flashes faintly)

**Wolverine [picks up belt]: **What the hell's this?

(Belt flashes faster and a bright light overwhelms Wolverine)

**Wolverine[shaking his head]: **Uhh, my head.

**[looks around]: **Where the hell am I?

_Wolverine reads the label on the belt: "Teleportation Belt made by-ACME CO."_

**Wolverine:** NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO~!


	9. Chapter 5: Class Clashes

As promised, this chapter will have more activity. For all of you guys that reviewed, subscribed, and/or read my fanfic, you guys are awesome! Thanks a lot and I'll try to have updates as soon as possible! Enjoi~!

* * *

><p>"Steve, can you please explain to the class why the U.S. entered World War II?" Doctor Strange interrupted Captain America's childish doodling. He was one of the few students who wore their "work clothes" in school.<p>

"For freedom fries of course!" he bellowed. "Those damn Nazi and Japanese bastards threatened all that is deep-fried and American! Even to this day!"

"Uhhh, don't you mean French fries, dude?" the Human Torch began.

"Lies!" the captain roared as he shot up from his seat and pointed an accusing finger. "Do not poison the minds of innocent Americans with Soviet propaganda! It's freedom fries! I declare you as a frog-lover! Frog-lover!"

"Steve, calm yourself for just one period," Dr. Strange sighed. "And I won't accept and racist language in this classroom, so beware of what you say."

The striped hero turned his attention to the history teacher, eyes ablaze. "I am shocked. You, as a teacher and fellow American, are the one who should rally our people up against the forces of Communism and immigrants to protect this American soil we stand on!"

"I don't even think we're in America," one student murmured.

"Come to think of it, which country are we in?" another wondered aloud.

"Don't be ridiculous, every country belongs to America!" the Captain stated.

"Jesus Christ! Shut up! I'm sick and tired of your rants!" Chris Redfield yelled and banged his hands on his desk and rose. "You're making all of us look like assholes! Can't you just shut up about America for a minute, you delusional freak?"

"Chris, sit down," Strange commanded sternly.

"Aha! I knew it_. I_ know a leftist when I smell one. You're probably in league with the Red Skull himself! I shall save the citizens of the United States from you leftist ways and protect all that is good and fatty! For America!" he cried out as he launched his shield at Chris, knocking the S.T.A.R.S. agent across the room.

Then all hell broke loose.

Chris's friends and supporters charged with wild battle cries and the Captain's allies followed suit. Soon, desks were demolished, kids crashed out of the windows, and Dr. Strange attempted to restore order.

"For Asgard!" Thor blared as he pummeled students indiscriminately with his hammer, unsure of whose side he was on.

"For the Princess!" an equally confused Arthur bellowed in his underwear as he hook-punched another victim.

_Don't you look a little too old to be in high school? _Zero thought as he glanced at the fully-bearded knight.

"CEAZE!" Doctor Strange roared and casted binding spells over all the students. "All of you will receive detentions and a five-page essay on Hydra's involvement with the atom bomb due tomorrow! A phone call will go to your parents tonight. For those who live without a parent or guardian… well, you will still receive the call, regardless!"

The bell rang.

"Class dismissed," Strange grunted and cancelled the enchantment.

The students packed their belongings and trudged out the door, giving death glares or words of profanity to their enemies during the skirmish.

"Thanks a lot, Cap! Cuz to your douchebaggery, we got a friggin' essay for tomorrow!" Taskmaster snapped.

"No need to thank me, my friend," the blood-stained patriot said proudly, oblivious to the sarcasm. "Fighting off the evil forces of terrorists and minorities is all in a day's work!"

After the students left, Dr. Strange magically rebuilt the classroom and buried his face in his palms. "Sometimes I'd much rather deal with Shuma-Gorath than those savages," he groaned.

* * *

><p>"Twas a glorious battle indeed, huzzah!" Arthur grinned from ear to ear; happy, but still in his boxers.<p>

"Cap's such a douche," X-23 said as she walked beside her considerably smaller friend. "That psycho Thor literally cracked a hole in my head. And can't you put some clothes on," she scowled.

Arthur laughed. "I fear not. I do not wish to clad myself in garments for I must display the essence of raw masculinity as an example for my fellow gentlemen."

The mutant rolled her eyes. "Remind me why we're friends again."

"Hey, midget in he boxers!" a voice called from behind.

"Who dares mock the great Arthur Dragonslayer?" the short man whirled around.

Nathan Spencer strutted forward and stared down upon the knight, She-Hulk behind him with an annoyed look on his face.

Nathan rubbed his bruised chin, never taking his eyes off Arthur. "Ya got a pretty good swing at me in that rumble back there. Just here to return the favor."

Arthur entered a battle stance and declared, "En garde! I shall break my foot off in thy ass, ye bastard! Huzzah!"

X-23 glanced at She-Hulk. "Hey, Jennifer."

The green woman nodded a greeting. "Laura."

"Can't you call Spencer off this one? I don't have time for this."

"Sorry, honey. If Nathan doesn't release his stress right now, his tantrums at home are gonna give me a killer headache."

"Then let's hope this ends quickly."

"Agreed."

"Strike at will, coward! No weapon can defeat the heart of a true knight.

"You're asking for it," the ex-soldier growled as he readied his robotic arm.

"Halt! Let us settle this dispute like true knights. Summon forth thy whore for battle upon thy behalf."

"What the hell are you talking about?" X-23 exclaimed

"Spencer, this is messed up," She-Hulk said.

"A catfight? Never heard something like that before. Aren't knights about chivalry and stuff?"

"Tis embedded in the knights' code. Huzzah!"

Spencer thought for a moment. "And when do I fight you?"

"When thy bitch is victorious in battle."

"Great, so where can I find a chick who's gonna fight?" He looked around to find someone who fit the description.

"Ho, ho. Thy whore is behind thee!"

"WHAT?" Spencer's voice almost cracked. Slowly, he turned around to meet the ominous glower of the Hulk's cousin.

"No, Jennifer, I never-. I didn't mean it to be-"

"Save it, Spencer," She-Hulk snarled and punched him through the roof. She pulled him down again and continued to pummel him.

"Ho, ho. She is quite the opponent," Arthur remarked. "Ye whores, I summon thee!"

Nothing happened

He faced X-23. "It seems that thou art the only one present."

"Excuse me?" she shouted, flabbergasted.

"Thou art my whore, art thou not?" he said in a puzzled tone.

"Drop dead, old man!" X-23 screamed and punched Arthur through the ceiling so that his lower body dangled like a chandelier. She-Hulk left Spencer in the same position and joined X-23 as they made their way to the next class.

"Men," she growled in disgust.

"You said it," the clone agreed.

With a satisfied smirk, they entered the class of Professor Albert Wesker.

* * *

><p>"Good afternoon, dear test subjects- I mean students," the sinister man adjusted his wording as he did his dark shades. "This week, we shall be studying the T-Virus, a personal favorite of mine. Due to ridiculous school policies, we will obverse a sample infecting its host, from a distance. Today, we will only take notes on its… peculiar effects."<p>

"This guy always creeps me out, like a serial rapist or something," Felicia whispered to Spiderman.

"Haha. That'll be a good headline: Biology Teacher Arrested for 20 Cases of Rape," Peter Parker giggled.

"Who is arrested for rape, Mr. Parker?" Wesker inquired.

"What?" the webslinger said, dumbfounded.

"You found something about a rapist so amusing that you couldn't contain yourself for fifty minutes. Do you wish to share it with us?"

The classroom erupted with laughter.

"Uhh, no thanks," Spiderman murmured and sunk into his chair in embarrassment.

"Very well, Mr. Parker. I will let you go this once, only because you are one of my most prized test subjects- I mean, students."

The black-clad teacher went back to his lecture and Spiderman began to take notes, until a hand incessantly tapped the back of his shoulder in an annoying way. Behind him was an overly engergetic Deadpool.

"Hey buddy, can you lend me a pencil?" the masked mercenary asked

"Hell no!" the webslinger whipered back.

"Why not?"

"You're just gonna gnaw off the ends," Spider man spoke, recalling similar episodes in his head.

"What? That's crazy! I have my mask on all the time!"

"Well… you do it somehow anyways."

"C'mon, dude. We've known each other since birth."

"What are you talking about? We met in freshman year."

"Don't try to deny our affiliation! Remember I'm Ninja Spiderman, your alter-alter-ego, Parker."

"I thought you hated that name."

"I'll selflessly sacrifice my pride for the truth," Deadpool did a small pose dramtically.

"Or for another pencil," Spiderman grumbled.

Deadpool suddenly jumped on top of his desk and screeched, "What the f*** is wrong with you, you eight-eyed, monkey-swinging, crap-shooting, two-faced donkey hole? You can't even help you friend out in need when all he needs is just one itty-bitty pencil!"

"Get down from that desk you deformed buffoon!" Wesker shouted.

"Aughhhh!" Deadpool drummed his chest like a gorilla and stuck out a finger. "YOU USE PHOENIX AND HAVE A SHITTY HAIRCUT!"

"GET THE F*** OUT OF MY CLASS AND WALK YOUR ASS TO THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE!"

"FINE, I WAS JUST ABOUT TO LEAVE ANYWAYS! I HATE THIS FANFIC! WHY CAN"T I WIN FOR A CHANGE? DAMN YOU WRITER! DAMN YOU! DAMN YOU ALL!" Deadpool raged, walked into the storeroom, and slammed the door behind him. A few seconds later, he crept out and said, "Wrong door." With that, he tip-toed his way to right exit, cat-burglar style. The whole class watched in silence.

Wesker was panting heavily, struggling to control his anger. _Damn it, did Victor teach him that one?_

* * *

><p>Yeah, there are some psychos. As for Arthur, he is not a pimp or something like that; just not up to date. Y'know, chauvinistic medieval times.<p>

Plz r&r :3


	10. Chapter 6: Issues

This chapter I will be introducing more characters R&R!

* * *

><p>In the hallway, a masked figure sulked down the corridors.<p>

"Stupid Wesker, bossing me around just because he's a teacher," Deadpool grumbled, then looks at **your** computer/laptop monitor. "YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY, DON'T YOU? STEP RIGHT UP AND I'LL SHOW YOU WHAT'S FUNNY WHEN I BEAT YOUR SORRY ASS INTO A PULP!"

"Mr. Wilson, enter," a voice rumbled from an office.

Deadpool kicked the door open and slumped into a chair in front of the desk. A large, muscular man in a suit turned to face him. On his desk was a name plate that read: Principal Michael Haggar.

"Hey, chief."

"Wade, do you understand why were sent here again?" he asked in a paternal tone.

"Cuz Wesker's a dung-eating, cow-shaggin' asshole."

"WRONG!" the older man cried out suddenly and bashed Deadpool over the head with a lead pipe, making him scream out in pain.

"You disrupted your classmates and ignored the teacher's- not to mention- the school's rules."

"Well Stalin, I'll let you in on a secret: he never liked me in the first place and the geezers who made the rules were probably prison guards at Alcatraz," the fallen student retorted while he wobbled up from the injury.

"RESPERCT YOUR ELDERS!" Another pipe to the head.

"GAHHHHH! WHAT THE HELL'S WRONG WITH YOU? YOU'RE GONNA GIVE ME PERMANENT BRAIN DAMAGE! YOU'RE A PRINCIPAL! THIS IS ABUSE! ABUSE I TELL YA!"

"STILL TALKING BACK!" Another swing. A bird fountain of blood formed on top of Deadpool's head.

"I.. I think I need to go to the nurse's office."

"YOU'RE FINE!" *BAM!* An additional geyser sprouted on top of the first one.

"Once you're done thinking about what you have done wrong, I want you to clean this mess," Mike Hagger said, resuming his calm demeanor.

"WHAT? YOU'RE THE ONE WHO'S BEEN HITTING ME!"

With a fiery twinkle in his eye, the wrestler lifted his great desk over his head with brute force.

"NOOOOOO~!" Deadpool shrieked.

*TWEEEEEEEET!*

"Alright ladies, get into your assigned role call!" Wolverine called out, even though there was a larger ratio of boys to girls. The students complied and the physical education teacher marked off the late and the absent. Then he narrowed his eyes at Ryu.

"Don't think you're gonna get away with what happened this morning, bub," he threatened.

Ryu stayed calm, but gulped in fear. Wolverine directed his attention to the whole class.

"Like always, we'll start with warm-ups then split up into our partners," he announced nonchalantly. "Five laps around the track!"

The students in their P.E. uniforms groaned and trudged towards the gigantic track and began to jog.

After stretches, the students went to their year-long partners.

"Ryu, over here!" Ken Masters called out like a hyperactive dog.

"Ken! How was your visit to America?"

"Awesome! My parents are begging me to go to some rich kids' school in the states and Eliza's doing fine."

"Isn't she angry that you don't visit her more often?"

"Yeah, but that's what a webcam's for. What did you do?"

"Training."

"Why do I even bother to ask," the blond chuckled.

"Are you implying something?"

"Just saying that you don't have a social life," he answered with a grin.

"But I _do_," Ryu insisted in a confused voice. "I train with you, Chun-li, -"

"See! There's the problem. _All _you think about is training," Ken interrupted and put his friend into a playful headlock. "Just look around you: there are chicks **just** ripe for the picking, mi amigo."

"As a man in a relationship, I don't think you should think like that," Ryu warned while try to get Ken off of him.

"Couldn't agree more, bambino," Ken said with a grin, clearly not listening to him. "You're fit; you got a pretty good name in this school, not something like Dante, but good enough to reel in the ones that are higher up in the food chain."

Ryu slightly colored. "Ken, this doesn't interest me," he said in a more firm voice.

"Whoa! I'll pretend I didn't hear that. Listen, buddy. As a man, it is your **duty **to find a sweetheart in high school. And let me tell you, you _do not_ want to end up like the singles in college. With no experience from dating, they're prey to man-eaters and other predators of the night."

"You're only making this up, aren't you?" Ryu said in disbelief.

"Got this all from Animal Planet," Ken answered with a small shake of his head and forced the Karate master to scan the gym with him. "the ratio of girls to boys is about 3:4. I say an average of the female population here is ranked 3.7 out of 5. Males are ranked, hmmm, are around 3.4. If my algorithm is correct, you have approximately an 81% success rate with most of the babes. That's pretty good. Of course, you have to apply their personal tastes and other stuff."

"That's the most math I've seen you done in your whole life."

"This is important," Ken said with urgency. "Do you _want _to ruin your manhood? Wait, what about her over there; she's got a nice butt-"

"Ken, I said that I'm not interested in this," Ryu protested in embarrassment.

"C'mon, man. Her legs aren't that bad either-"

"Ken, stop teasing him," a girl's voice said from behind.

"Chun-chan!" Ken greeted happily like a little boy. "Looking amazing as always. How was your spring break?"

"And me," Cammy White growled.

"Oh, yeah. Scary woman," Ken greeted half-heartedly.

"All women are scary," Ryu whispered quietly to his friend.

"You little-," the small girl began and readied to charge at Ken, falling to hear Ryu's comment.

"Cammy, please. We're still in class," Chun-Li pleaded.

"Fine," she huffed.

"Ken, can you let go of Ryu?"

"Oh, right." Ken released him. "Sorry. Forgot I was choking you."

"Thank you for saving me," Ryu bowed deeply to both girls. "I am in debt to you. Please forgive my friend. He has a habit of speaking his mind without thinking twice."

"It's nothing," Chun-li giggled. "Besides, we're friends."

"Formal as always, aren't you?" Cammy snorted in amusement.

"So, Chun-chan, did you give any thought about being my prom date?" Ken queried eagerly, rubbing his hands together.

"Think about how Eliza will react if she found out about you doing this," Ryu told his best friend

"He has a girlfriend?" Cammy burst out laughing. "He's the biggest man-whore I've ever met!"

Ken shot dagger-eyes at her.

"Yes. Ken can be a little… mischievous, but he'd never leave Eliza and he is usually unsuccessful with his advances," Ryu said in defense of his friend while Ken nodded in agreement.

"Thank you Ryu. And Dante and Stark are the biggest in this school," Ken retorted. "Wait, what was that last part you said?"

"Hey, Dante's hot and Stark's super rich," Cammy countered.

"But Ryu _does _have a point, Ken," Chun-Li interjected kindly. "If Eliza finds out, she'd probably fly here as soon as she can to punish you."

Ken was taken aback from the truth as his face blanched like a ghost.

"Then she'll slap you bloody and batter you with a bat until all of your bones are broken," she went on in a pleasant tone as if discussing the weather. "Then she'll dump you and spread rumors about you everywhere so that you can never get another stable relationship."

"Tough chick," Cammy mused with a grin.

"I know her very well," Chun-Li explained.

Ken slumped down in defeat. "Women are, truly scary."

"Alright brats, enough chatting!" Wolverine yelled. "Do that at home on Facespace or Mybook or something. Get with your partners and find spread out in the gym."

Everybody parted from their social clumps and spread out while Ryu dragged along a lifeless Ken.

* * *

><p>The Dread Dormammu studied the faces of his students. He never liked teaching, but he had to pay off the rent for his dark dimension somehow. <em>I shouldn't be wasting my time like this! I should be conquering worlds and striking fear into the hearts all!<em> However, his fantasy did not provide much currency, for he always ended up burning all the banks.

"As you may know, a democracy is led by a _weak_ leader known as the president, although his powers stem from the insignificant commoners that he allegedly rules. In the demon universe, where I hail from, an all-mighty demon, such as myself, is sovereign to all lesser demons of a realm and brings chaos and destruction down upon weaker species such as humans," he informed smugly.

Dante raised his hand. Dormammu hated him.

"Yes, demon slayer."

"If you're so strong and powerful, why are you teaching at a high school? That doesn't look too good for your rep."

"Th-that is a personal issue," the flame-headed monster stammered.

"Aww, maybe the _Drag_ Dormammu just _loves _children so much that he gave up taking over worlds for teaching," Dante taunted.

Chuckles and snickers were heard throughout the room as the demon's flames grew larger in anger. _Calm yourself, Dormammu. As you read in "How to Teach for Dummies", you must be dominant, not aggressive._

"Silence," he hissed and the students held back their amusement. "We shall take no heed of this trivial foolishness and progress with my indoctrinations."

"You sure showed him," Morrigan smirked to Dante leaned towards him flirtatiously. The male students behind her began to ventilate faster with yearning.

Ignoring her, the demon hunter leaned back in his seat to resume his daily nap.

"Still ignoring me?" the succubus remarked and turned her head back to the front of the class. "Guess you still can't get over what happened. Hmmmm, what can I do to get you back?"

"Please, take me Morrigan-sama," a voice from behind moaned in longing.

"No, me," another said.

"I've waited even longer, Morrigan-sama," a third protested. More voices begged and called out from behind.

"HOLD YOUR TONGUES!" Dormammu commanded menacingly. The boys quickly quieted and sat straight in their seats. The demonic teacher's glare shifted to Dante.

"Son of Sparda, remove your feet from that desk this instant!"

Unfortunately for him, Dante was already fast asleep. His unresponsiveness was almost _jeering_ the demon to challenge him. In mad but accurate fury, Dormammu incinerated the desk and the demon hunter's feet dropped to the ground, although he was still dozing off.

"Ha, take that! I have won this battle, demon slayer," Dormammu said victoriously.

"That was _so _not immature," Morrigan murmured in disgust as she examined her nails.

* * *

><p>Yes, some characters not in MVC3 will make an appearance, but they are only minor. I'll try to focus on the MVC3 cast.<p>

What will be Chun-Li's answer to Ken, and what happened between Morrigan and Dante? Find out next time!


	11. BONUS 6: School Unions

**Super Skrull rummaging through a small storage room and pulls out a wet mop**

**Super Skrull [mopping the floor] **_**grumbling**_**: **Doom gets to be a philosophy teacher, Wesker teaches biology, MODOK teaches math, Dormammu teaches governmental science even though he hardly know anything about it… SO WHY DO _I_ HAVE TO END UP AS A **JANTIOR!**

**Dante [drops pizza box on the ground as he walks by]:** Hey, Super Scrub. Throw this out, will you.

**Super Skrull [sends a flaming straight punch with elascity]: **It's Super **Skrull**! The greatest warrior in all of the Skrull Empire!

**Dante [bends his head to dodge punch]:** Yeah, whatever. Good work.

**Super Skrull [seething, looks at computer monter and flicks you off]:** F*** YOU, WRITER! F*** YOU! WHY DO I HAVE TO BE STUCK IN THIS MISERABLE POSITION?

**Deadpool:** Hey, you hate the writer too?

**Super Skrull:** Yeah, so?

**Deadpool:** THAT CHEESE-SNIFFING, MONKEY-CHEWING, POOP-CHEWING FURRBALL PISSES ME OFF SO MUCH THAT I WANNA SHOOT MYSELF INTO PIECES AND NOT REGENERATE!

**Super Skrull [puts his arm around Deadpool like a long-lost friend]: **Finally, someone who truly understands me! Please, sit and we'll discuss our miseries with together.

**After 40 minutes of exchanging tales against the wall…**

**Super Skrull[tears streaming down like a waterfall]:** That's too cruel!

**Deadpool [blowing his nose with a flower handkerchief]: **Your life is so unfair!

**Super Skrull [trying to wipe away tears and puts a hand on Deadpool's shoulder]: **Kid, I never thought that I'd be able to relate to a human more than any Skrull I've met!

**Deadpool [sniffing loudly]: **And I never thought that janitors had the right to live!

**Super Skrull :** I thought of a solution. We should form a union to fight for our dignity against this evil fanfic author!

**Deadpool [hopeful]: **Ya mean I can be the coolest and awesomest guy in school and you can become the emperor of this school and the Skull Empire?

**Super Skrull [grinning]: **Precisely, comrade! And it's the _Skrull_ Empire.

**Deadpool: **We can be called the Ultimate Discontent Fanfic Victims!

**In unison [jumping up gaily and high-fiving each other]:** Yeah!

**Random invisible narrator:** And from that day forth, a new alliance of two unlikely companions was formed as the dawn of a new age approaches. Stay tuned to discover the unknown fate of the Ultimate Discontent Fanfic Victims.

**Deadpool [looking around]:** did you hear that?

**Super Skrull [also looking around]:** Yeah, wish _I _had a voice like that.

* * *

><p>XD<p>

Let's see if I'll let them have it their way….


End file.
